


Fire Hazard

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor tries, he really does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: It's Yuuri's birthday, and Victor enlists Yuri's help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that I have a couple of requests, but I wanted to write this so you're getting this instead. Sorry! I promise that I'm working on the requests though. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has subscribed, bookmarked, commented, or left kudos! You guys are amazing!
> 
> So, I had a couple of inspirations here. Yuri having a DS and wanting those skates is from gold in the wreckage by dolphins on (it's an awesome fic which you should all read!), and the "source of evil in the kitchen" is from the Steins;Gate Wikipedia page for Makise Kurisu (an excellent anime), and finally, Yuri's reaction was inspired by an Ouran High School Host Club fic that I read once (it's in my favorites, I can't remember the title right now).
> 
> As usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. Enjoy!

When Victor enters the living room, Yuri is sprawled out on the sofa with his legs over the back and his head dangling off the side. It doesn't seem like a very comfortable way to sit, but Yuri doesn't seem bothered as he mashes the buttons on his DS. "Yuri, I need your help with something," he announces, hoping to catch the teenager's attention.

Yuri continues to ignore him, eyes still glued to his game. Victor sighs and clears his throat. "Yuri—" he begins again.

Putting down his game for a minute, Yuri fixes Victor with an impressive glower. "What do you want, geezer?" he snaps impatiently. "You just made me die."

"But you're right here!" Victor sounds bewildered.

Yuri gives a dramatic sigh. "I meant in the game! Haven't you ever played a video game before?" When Victor shakes his head, Yuri sighs dramatically again. "Of course not. Still, anyone with a bit of common sense would know—you know what, never mind. I forgot who I was talking to. So what did you want, anyway?"

"Oh!" Victor brightens up instantly, and Yuri braces himself for some ridiculous sappy thing involving Yuuri. "Yuuri's birthday is coming up, and I wanted to do something special for him. Could you maybe—"

"No," Yuri says instantly, before Victor can even finish.

"I haven't even said what it is yet!" Victor protests.

"I don't care, I'm not helping out with your ridiculous lovey-dovey birthday celebrations."

"Please, Yuri?" Victor begs, using the puppy eyes that always work on Yuuri.

"What's in it for me?" Yuri asks. Why do something nice for free when you can get something out of it?

"Isn't it enough that you're doing something nice for Yuuri?" Yuri shakes his head. "Fine, I'll buy you those skates that Yakov wouldn't let you get. The cheetah-print ones."

"Deal," Yuri says quickly, grinning broadly. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to bake Yuuri a cake! A chocolate one. It's his favorite flavor."

Yuri gapes at Victor for a minute, absolutely horrified. "You want to cook for him? Are you trying to kill him? Mila calls you a source of evil in the kitchen for a reason."

"I know I'm not a good cook," Victor concedes. At Yuri's pointed look, he corrects himself. "Okay, I'm a terrible cook. But surely, if I have your help, it won't go that badly."

"Fine, whatever, geezer. I'll help you bake Yuuri's cake. But I want those skates." Surely if Victor has some supervision, nothing too bad can happen.

When Yuuri returns to their apartment that afternoon, he wasn't expecting to find a traumatized-looking Yuri cowering behind the couch, or for it to smell like they'd started a bonfire in the kitchen. "Yuri?" he asks cautiously, wondering if he should inform their neighbors and have everyone evacuate the building. "What happened here? Are you alright?"

Yuri shudders. "That was horrible. The poor cake, it never stood a chance."

Cake? What is he talking about? "Did Victor try to cook again?" Yuuri asks, horrified realization slowly dawning on him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuri mutters. He looks so terrified that Yuuri is tempted to laugh or hug him.

Instead, he just smiles reassuringly and pats the teenager's shoulder. "I'll deal with it. Why don't you go and get cleaned up?" He suggests, gesturing to Yuri's flour and soot-stained clothing. "We'll go out for dinner tonight."

Nodding eagerly, Yuri rushes off in the direction of his room. Yuuri sighs heavily and steels himself before entering the kitchen. It's as bad as he feared; flour covers every available surface, there are eggshells on the floor, and it looks like the oven has been on fire at one point.

"Yuuri, my love!" Victor calls out immediately upon noticing him. He's covered head to toe in flour and sugar. There's even some in his hair.

"Victor, what happened here?"

At the question, Victor immediately looks contrite. "I was trying to bake you a cake."

"And I'm guessing it didn't go well," Yuuri finishes for him. It's hard to be angry when Victor looks so sad.

"I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday," Victor says softly.

Of course his fiancé is a complete sap. Yuuri shoots him a gentle smile and says, "Well, you know what they say, it's the thought that counts." And it looks like the sappiness is contagious. Yuuri shakes his head and tries to focus. "I'd give you a hug, but you're a bit—"

"Covered in flour?" Victor says sheepishly, glancing down at his ruined clothes.

"Yeah. Why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll go out for dinner?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Victor says as he carefully makes his way out of the kitchen.

"And Victor?" Yuuri calls out before he's gone. "Next time, please just buy a cake."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Please let me know if there's anything you'd like me to write!
> 
> This work is cross-posted to fanfiction.net under the same username and title.


End file.
